iHave a Baby
by PB StarBlast
Summary: SEDDIE SAM FREDDIE MARRIAGE PREGNANCY BABY AW! CHAPTER 6 IS UP *O*!
1. iLove Our Baby

I don't own iCarly! So guys I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shoot but whatever :) if inspiration comes to me, it won't be so enjoy :D

1064 WORDS!!!!! My best so far :D

* * *

*SAM'S POV*

I walked out of my house with a pen and my diary. I was looking for a good spot at my backyard where I could sit and start writing.

**********  
Hello again diary! I am at the backyard right now, sitting down the tree. So yesterday was my 28th birthday and now I'm sick of cake, I know, unbelievable right? but with all this thing of pregnancy is not so hard to believe. Anyway I'm here thinking how Freddie and me, Samantha **Benson** (I know we married last year, but I can't still believe it, and I like the sound of my new name) are going to change after this. In just six more weeks our lives are going to be so different and happy (not saying that we are not happy already, but after this we're going to be more!)... I can't wait for the birth!! We haven't thought on any names yet, but we don't feel like it is time for starting to think. I guess we'll know when we see her. God please! I just want to see her.

You, my not so secret diary (thanks to Benson ¬¬) might be wondering: "_Sam how do you know it's a girl? You didn't want to know the sex of the baby when you went to the doctor; you told me that a couple weeks ago... and how come you haven't thought of any names yet, are you mad?"_

Well my loved and not so secret diary, to answer your first question, I have never stopped thinking about it, but I can see it clear now. Is going to be a girl. The universe this morning told me: "_Sam prepare yourselves, your baby is going to be a bad, mean, strong, sweet, cute, beautiful little girl, just as you were!"_and I answered the Universe: _Thank you universe for telling me this, now I will be able to prepared myself and my husband Fredward, but... I'm not mean! …well just with Fredd-O, but I'm not mean!  
And to answer to your second question I can say, that I'm not mad! but like I've already said the name will be revealed when we see her, now stop bothering me!  
Okay I'm sorry Sam, just don't get violent!~_

I can feel her. Freddie wants a girl too, and it seems so proper for him. I can see her now, wearing little "Daddy's girl" shirts. Freddie is so going to be a good father, ha has lots of love to give to this baby; he is the nicest person ever. He is my lover, my best friend. Maybe that's why I married him, because I love the way he loves me, and because I love him too, dah! I'm getting bored. I think I'm going to have a little chat with my baby and maybe sing a little bit for her.  
_"I think that's it for today, so see you tomorrow diary"  
"See you Sam"_

_**********_

I took my diary and putted it next to me taking my hand over my gigantic belly. I was for sure BIG! But it didn't worry me, because I knew that my baby was in me and she was going to be so beautiful. I placed my hand on my skin and started to talk to her.

"Hey little baby girl, Do you know who I am? Of course you know! I'm your mommy, Sam. You know what? I can't wait to meet you; I would do anything to see your little baby face and know how you are. But mommy will have to be patient, because you cannot be with me right now, no, because mom and dad have to get prepared to be with you, and you have to get ready too. Let's not be sad about that, because soon, we are going to be together, and nothing will be able to take us apart. "

I kissed and hugged my gigantic belly and decided to take a little nap so I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes, but my plans were interrupted by my beloved husband. I turned my face and I saw Freddie standing a few steps away from me. He was just standing there, looking at me. He was smiling, and I was dying to know why he was thinking. But I said nothing and I let him look at me.

"What are you looking at Benson?" I told him. (yeah, yeah, know what you're thinking.)

He laughed. He started to walk to me so I sat and waited until he was with me. His silence was killing me, metaphorically, and without stop smiling he kissed me.

"Aw! Thank you Freddie, but you haven't answered my question, so what were you looking at?" I said with a big smile.

"What do you think I was looking at, Sam?" He told me with a surprise look. "There's nothing in this place more beautiful than you that deserves to be looked!"

I laughed. "So you're saying you were staring at me?"

"Sam..."

"Freddie....!"

I was already laughing inside of my head, but I just smiled.

"Of course I was looking at you! You're the most beautiful creature the world have ever created, and now you are going to give birth to the most beautiful baby girl this world will ever see!"

"Hey wait… you said baby girl?"

"Yeah, I was thinking this morning about it and I felt this weird sensation inside of me, telling me is going to be a girl! Why are you asking?"

"I felt it too!"

"Really…?"

"Yeah"

We stayed in silence for a little bit just looking at each other and enjoying what we were watching. Freddie lifted my shirt up and placed his hand on my bump kissing it. Then he turned his face to me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Sam"

I didn't need to think about it and just said what I felt, while tears were running down my face.

"I love you too Freddie"

We kissed and hugged.

"And you know what?"

"What?

"I love our baby"

* * *

Aw!!! SO SWEET!!!! Hope you like it and soon there is going to be the Spanish version :D PLEASE REVIEW!

NOTE: when you see this ******* its because Sam is writing on her diary :D


	2. iJust Had a Bad Dream

I upload it again, because I noticed (with the help of a friend) that somethings were not clear, so here it is!

Hey guys, so here is the second chapter of "iHave a Baby" it a short one, but it will be important for the next chapter. Hope you like it and if you did, please review :3

* * *

The next day I woke up very early in the morning, even earlier than Freddie usually did. I looked by my side and saw him. My lips formed a smile showing my teeth and then I kissed his forehead. He was sleeping, but I saw how immediately after I kissed him, his lips formed a little smile. Suddenly I remembered what had happened last night and laughed inside my head. I let him rest, because I knew he was tired from yesterday. He looked so cute sleeping, so peaceful and beautiful that I decided not to wake him up and just lie next to him in the bed and look at him with the same look he gave me last day. Long time after that I took my diary and started to write.

************  
Hello Diary! I know it's very early, but I have nothing else to do. I'm here in my bedroom lying in the bed with Freddie. It's about 4:30 in the morning so he's not awake. Obviously he's sleeping. He looks so cute when he sleeps!! I was looking at him for about half an hour but suddenly I felt the necessity to tell you a few things _("Yes please! Tell me!")_ Okay so first, last night was so… WONDERFUL! Freddie and I had a long night time doing… well you know… I don't want to give details, so I will just say… Freddie is so good in bed! Aw I love him so much, just standing by his side makes me feel so happy… and NOW I'm having a baby with HIM! I'm so happy that I married him.

Now, talking about other things, last night I had the awkwardest dream I've ever had…!  
_"Really? What was it about?"_  
Do not interrupt me diary! I was going to start telling you about it!  
_"Sorry Sam, please tell me!_"  
I can't remember much, just a few things. But they all seem fuzzy in my head now, so I can't tell you right now what was it about... the only thing I can remember is that I was so scared...  
_"Hmm... do you think it means something?"  
_Well, I'm not sure. It is definitely some kind of sign; I hope it's not a bad sign for me! But who knows, I'm a little worried about it.  
_"Well don't! It was just a dream, it surely means nothing!_"  
I hope so diary, I hope so… okay I think it is time for me to wake up my husband, and prepare breakfast. It's almost 6 right now, so bye for now, maybe I'll talk to you later. Bye!  
_"Bye Sam!"  
************_

I putted my diary back on the table and thought: _'Don't need to worry Sam, don't need to worry'_

"I just had a bad dream"

* * *

Well it looks like someone in this chapter is having nightmares!! I decided not to put Sam's dream, because it is going to be revealed on chapter #4, so it looks like surely is going to be chapter #3 yay!! I know this chapter is very short, but they're 466 WORDS! and yeah, I know they look like less e-e...BUT NO WORRIES!!! Because next chapter is going to be looong!!! *O* (well I hope so)


	3. iHave Received a Warning

Okay my friends I hope you enjoy this chapter, is a bit longer than the last, and its one of my fav's :D

* * *

After finishing writing on my diary, I lied back in the bed and started to think. What was my dream about? I was so worried about it, and I didn't even know why. It just seemed so important, that I was trying to remember. But I couldn't, so after 15 minutes of thinking, I decided that it was time to wake up Freddie. I looked at him for a minute and began to stroke his hair and kiss his lips softly. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning Sam, what a good way to wake up your husband."

He gave me one long and sweet kiss, and the he got closer to me so he could hug me.

"Yeah I know, so did you had a good sleep, Honey?"

"After what happened yesterday, of course that I had a good sleep, Sam!"

I blushed and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... just the fact that you can make me blush whenever you want"

"Oh yeah, I really enjoy that."

"Stop it doing it!"

I blushed even more and got out of the bed. I was laughing again and he was smiling at me.

"Stop doing what?"

"I don't know, just stop it!"

I looked at him, and I noticed that he was not wearing any clothes.

"Freddie, are you naked?"

"Yeah… do you want to come back to bed with me? I can skip work if you want me to..." He said with a naughty look.

"Freddie, we made love yesterday, you can't skip work; you know we need the money for the baby..."

"Yeah I know, but I want to stay."

"And I want you to stay, but…"

He felt a little disappointed and as I was talking, he got out of bed and started to walk to the bathroom.

"But I think we can wait until you get back from work"

He turned around and smiled. He walked to me and kissed gently my forehead and going down to my neck.

"You… are such a naughty girl"

I moaned a few times, but then I had to ask Freddie to stop.

"Freddie…?"

"Hmm… What?"

"Work is at 8 and it is 7:15 now, you need to get ready to go."

And when I said that, he stopped kissing me and stared at my eyes.

"You know what? Sometimes you remind me my mother." He said annoyed.

"WHAT…?? I'm not like your mom, I'm not that crazy. Just go and take a shower while I prepare breakfast."

"Yes mom."

"Hahahaha, very funny Freddie, just go!"

As he exited to go to the bathroom, I started to fix up the room. Then after 15 minutes I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. That day seemed to be special, so I decided to prepare orange juice, scrambled eggs, and pancakes and maybe, fry some bacon too. I took out of the fridge all things that I needed, oranges, eggs, bacon, butter, milk; and then I felt something. My belly, I felt that in my belly. It wasn't pain but it felt very strange. This sensation, it was not our baby kicking, it was not labor. No. This was a completely different sensation, just like a warning, like if something was going to happen to me and my baby. I put both hands on my belly, protecting it.

"Nothing is going to happen to us baby, we are okay. Don't be scare, we are fine."

I decided to sit a little, and wait until that feeling was gone. Breathing heavily I began to sing for my baby and me, thinking, that it might be good to dissipate my thoughts. But instead of dissipate, they became much more clear. I remembered my dream. The fear invaded my body and my mind. My dream and the weird sensation were telling me something was going to happen to my baby.

"I have received a warning."

* * *

Okay so this was a little bit longer :D 733 Words. Stay tunned to know what will happen to Sam, will she listen to the warning? What is going to happen to her baby? You will know when chapter #4 "iHate phone calls" will be upload :D


	4. iHate Phone Calls

Hey guys, it was my birthday this Monday so my mom gave my computer back =D but it died e-e, and because it was my birthday, I decided to give you all a little present :3 So here is chapter #4 of my fanfic "iHave a Baby" FINALLY!!!!! 1574 WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I upload it again, because i wanted to ad a little more details :3

* * *

No. It couldn't be. It couldn't be happening. NOTHING was going to happen or going to hurt my baby, nothing could possibly happen. Even if it was a real warning, I convinced myself that the dream and the sensation meant nothing. I stood up with my hands placed in my belly and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"No it can't be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Freddie's POV*

I walked in the kitchen hoping to see breakfast in the table, but it wasn't there. I heard Sam say something, but I couldn't understand her well.

"What did you say honey?"

She quickly turned around and looked at me with nervousness.

"Freddie! Oh… nothing… I just… I was talking to myself…I guess."

I looked at her with confusion. I was starting to wonder if something had happened to her. She looked a little worried about something, and she hadn't even started breakfast yet. That was strange, because she always had breakfast done before I came out of the shower. She was very good at cooking and she had enough time to cook. I was hoping it wasn't anything about the baby, so I decided to talk to her.

"Sam, is something bothering you?"

She looked at me confused and surprised.

"What? No, I'm fine, I'm fine…" She said in a not very convincing way. I was worried, and I wanted to know what was happening with Sam.

"Are you sure, sweetie? You look like if something bad happened to you… You haven't start breakfast … Is it something about the baby? We can go to the hospital if…"

"WHAT? Freddie, no! I'm fine, the baby is fine, we are OKAY! There's nothing to worry about, honey. You don't need to call the hospital."

She walked to me and then gave me a tight hug. I kissed her head and then she looked at my eyes.

"Are you okay, Freddie?"

"Yeah, it's just that… I am a little worried; I don't want anything to happen to our baby…"

"Hey, look at me. Nothing is wrong with our baby, and if something happens, you'll be the first one to know, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Just don't be scared, we are going to be fine."

We stayed in silence for a minute.

"I love you Sam."

She gave me a soft kiss and hugged me again, but this time a little more tightly. We stayed like that a few more minutes, and then she asked to tear apart but I didn't want to.

"Freddie…" She said softly.

"Just a few more minutes Sam." I really wanted to keep her touch, but it looked like she didn't want to.

"Freddie…" This time she said my name with a scared voice.

"What? Are you hurt?"

I let her go and she looked at me with a strange look, her hands were around her belly and I freaked out.

"Oh my god… Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's time?? What do I have to do?? Oh my… Sam say something!"

She gave an odd look and then she asked me to come closer.

"Freddie, come here. I want to tell you something, it's very important…!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"A little more close."

"Like this?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"So… What do you want to tell me?"

"Freddie…"

"Yeah?"

"YOUR BABY IS HUNGRY!!"

"Oh god, Jesus Sam… you didn't have to scream on my ear"

She was laughing.

"Okay, okay, that was funny; now stop making fun of your husband…"

"Hahahahahaha!! Sorry Freddie!"

She kissed my ear to apologize, and then kissed my lips.

"Okay I think you are now forgiven. So you were saying our baby is hungry?"

"And your wife too!"

She sat on a chair and watched me walk to the fridge.

"So what do my two lovely ladies want for breakfast?"

"Oh, so you are cooking now?" She said with sarcasm.

"Ha-ha, very funny Sam"

"Sorry… so, what can you cook for breakfast?"

I was waiting for her to ask, but when I wanted to answer I remembered that I didn't know how to cook.

"Am… It's cereal a good option?"

"You have never cooked in your life right?" She said with a big smile.

"Am…"

"Okay, okay. I think cereal is just fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sam's POV*

While eating the cereal, Freddie and I started a conversation about lots things, not talking about a specific theme. The baby, work, my mom, money, the baby again… stuff like that. But I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was focused, thinking about that dream and trying to find out what was its meaning.

"Sam... Sam?"

"Eh… What?"

"You weren't listening to me right?"

"Of course I was... you were talking about…eh…"

"It doesn't matter. What were you thinking about?"

"Um… nothing Freddie."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I have to leave now."

"Okay honey, I'll walk with you to the car."

"Okay sweetie."

We walked to the garage and when Freddie was almost inside of the car, the phone rang.

"I'll take it Freddie."

"Okay, I'll be waiting here… don't run Sam!"

But I didn't listen to him; I was already inside the house. I was running to get the phone call, but I didn't saw that towel on the floor. I step on it and trip, I was falling. And then, the floor hit my body and the pain came to me. I screamed. My baby. My baby was hurt. Something was happening inside of me, and it was definitely not good. It felt like if suddenly everything stopped moving. I cursed over and over again. I put my hand on my belly trying to protect it. I felt something wet in my hand, it was warm and liquid. I looked at my hand and saw it. It was blood. My baby was dying.

"No... no, no, no, no... NOOO! FREDDIE!!!"

'I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'm sorry I did this to you'

I was crying, how could I let this happen? The pain was horrible, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was my baby. I cursed myself for not listen to my dream, it was a real warning! I was so stupid for not listening to it, my baby was dying for my fault. But she couldn't be dying. No. I was not letting her to die. I was going to be strong for her, for both of us. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't, the pain wasn't leting me. My legs felt heavy. Tears were coming from my eyes, I screamed again.

"FREDDIE!!!"

'We'll be okay baby, be strong. Just like mommy...'

I tried to stand up again, but I failed just like before. Freddie got in the kitchen and saw me and the blood on the floor.

"Don't move Sam!"

He was in shock, but he quickly took me on his arms. He walked to the garage, opened the car put me on the back seat. He was very scared.

"We are going to the hospital Sam."

"Freddie I'm so sorry! Our baby…"

"The most important thing now is you."

"No Freddie, NO! OUR BABY IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!!"

"Sam, let's not fight please! It is not the right moment"

"Freddie I'm sorry, I lied to you…!"

"It´s okay Sam, it doesn´t matter right now!"

"What? Of course it matters!! THIS ACCIDENT COULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!!"

"BUT IT DID SAM, WE HAVE TO GO!"

Then everything went dark…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Freddie's POV*

And the, she suddenly passed out.

"Sam? SAM! NOO!!! SAM… PLEASE, STAY WITH ME!!"

I was crying, but there was no time for crying. The hospital, I had to take her to the hospital. I got in the car and started to drive. It couldn't be happening. I was in shock.

'Oh God, please don't let her die. I need her so much! I need her! Please… please don't let them die…'

"I hate phone calls!!"

* * *

Hope you like it I really do! please review!!! Reviews make me happy *v* And another thing liked I said up, my laptop died T-T and I'm using temporarily my dad's laptop. So I think you got it e-e. I'll keep writing on my journals, but maybe you'l have to wait for an upload. Sorry guys.

AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE REVIEWS :DD


	5. iWant to Live

Sorry I didn't upload before, but like I said in the last chapter, my laptop died and a man took it to fix it and is not done yet, so I went to one of my friends house -.-" So here is the next chapter, it is called "iWant to Live" and is a sad chapter, but just a little. And another thing. I want to thank all of you. Thanks to CSIfan123, naleyjamiescott23, seddieluva, Cassie Green, AwkwardSquirrel, CrazyKK, starwars fan 666, jarcielle36, fishstix2006, thank you for your comments, you make me feel very happy and I hope you keep reading my fanfic.

* * *

***Sam's Pov***

Slowly, I opened my eyes and began to look around. Everything was blurry, but even like that I could realize that I was in a hospital. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision a bit and I saw Freddie. He was sitting beside me, asleep. I wondered how many hours have I had remained unconscious. I looked at the room again, and I saw lots of machines and cables, some of them, connected to me. I got a little confused to see all that stuff, so I started to remove them. They made all kind of noises, but I didn't cared. I didn't want them stuck to my body.

"Don't."

I turned my face around, and I saw him, he was awake.

"Why not?" I said while taking the last thing off.

"I don't know, just… don't." He said with a sad look.

We stayed in silence, an uncomfortable silence. I didn't know why he wasn't saying anything, and I wanted him to tell me what was going on. But then, I remembered it. I remembered the accident. I looked at Freddie with a look of horror and as fast as I could, I moved my hands to my abdomen, looking for my baby. And there she was. I felt relieved.

"She's fine." I said.

Freddie said nothing.

"She is, right?" I said worried

And again he said nothing.

"Freddie, what is going on…? ANSWER ME!!" I said desperately.

He looked at me.

"Yes, the baby is fine." He said not very convinced. My eyes got wet. I knew something was not right.

"You're lying…" I whispered.

What…?

"YOU'RE A LIAR!"

I screamed at him, I just couldn't stand it. I cried. Loud. He just looked at me.

"What is going on, Freddie?" I said still crying. My hands were placed in my belly, protecting it.

He stood up and sat on the bed to be closer with me. He took my hands and pulled me on a hug. His arms sweetly placed around my waist, and my head resting on his chest. I really needed him. I needed him with me. This wasn't easy for me, I was sure it wasn't for him neither.

"Like I said there's nothing wrong with her." He said calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"I am 100% sure."

I remained in silence for a little bit, thinking. Should I, or shouldn't I tell Freddie about my dream? I was confused. But I knew that all that was happening was my fault. He needed to know. But first the best was to apologize.

"I'm sorry Freddie."

"It wasn't your fault…" He started.

"No Freddie, it did was my fault!" I said angry.

"Stop! This is not your...!"

"Of course it is MY FAULT! This happened all because of me! I was the one who tripped, I was the stupid girl who did not hear the warning that was gave to her. I was the clumsy that fell and hurt our baby…"

He said nothing, silent for a minute trying to assimilate what I had said.

"Warning...?"

Saying it was hard for me but I had to, so I talked.

"Remember when I wasn't paying attention to you when we were having breakfast? And that you asked me what was I thinking about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking about a dream I had. It was about me, and our baby."

"What was it about?"

I suddenly started to cry again.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't cry, please. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No Freddie, it's okay. I have to be strong, you have to know."

"Okay? Now you're scaring me..."

"Last night after we... well you know, I had a nightmare, but it wasn't just a dream. I felt it was more than that. It felt like a warning. Something telling me that something bad was going to happen. I dreamed with fire."

I looked at him. My eyes were very opened, and somehow, empty. Freddie was confused and very very silent. Afraid. But he talked, and one single word came out of his mouth.

"Fire...?"

I sighed.

"We were at the kitchen. Just like today. We were talking and eating breakfast, just like today, but instead of eating cereal, we were having scrambled eggs. We forgot to turn off the stove (A/N: they have a gas stove). Then it was time for you to go, so we walked to the car. Just like today. Suddenly the phone rang, just like today. But I didn't take it, you did. It was your boss, hurrying you up. You didn't noticed the fire. You left, and I went back to the kitchen, not noticing the fire. I looked around and saw a little girl. She had long and straight blonde hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes just like yours. She was standing there burning. I wanted to help her. But everytime I tried to get closer, the way became longer and longer. She was our baby. She was screaming things to me, she was in pain and crying. Why you did this to me? Don't you love me? I need you mommy! Come with me! I'm scared! I want to be with you and daddy...! I want to live...."

* * *

So here it is the next chapter I hope you like it and I have to say that it took me a while to write this because I didn't get as much reviews as I thought I was going to so I'm a little sad about it :( I hope this one gets a little more but I still love you guys, thank you so much :D. I think this chapter was a little bit sad and shocking... xD (I guess) maybe because of my mood, but I'm better now so the next chapter is going to have a happy ending :) (It is not the final chap)


	6. iLove You Too Sam

Hello again :) am this is chapter 6 I hope you enjoy it, its a little bit short, but 550 words :O! Thank you tania-1416, thank you Cassie Green and thank you seddieaddict15 for reviewing :) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

* * *

***Freddie's POV***

I felt horrible. Sam's nightmare was just to painful to hear. In that instant I understood what she was going through. The dream she told me about was just too much for her, but it was nothing but a dream, and was not real. But she felt like it was real, she felt fear, so she did what every mother would have done. Protect her baby. But when she couldn't, she blamed herself for what happened, because she felt it was her responsibility to make things be fine. But it was just an accident. I knew that she was feeling so bad with herself. But it was just an accident. I covered my face with my hands and sighted. I didn't want her to continue.

"An then..."

"Sam, please... just stop. I don't want to hear anymore."

She looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Now you know how I feel. No you know this is my fault..."

"But this is _NOT _your fault Sam! Please understand! Sam... it was just a dream, it means nothing."

"How can you say that? I'm the worst mother ever, don't you get it?? I HURT OUR BABY, IT WAS MY FAULT FREDDIE, my fault..."

"SAM STOP!" I got up out of the bed and stood in front of her looking directly at her eyes. "Please don't blame yourself for what happened. It was an accident, and this dream that you had, please forget it, it's hurting you! and I don't want you to feel like this."

She looked at me again crying, but I continued. "Look, I LOVE YOU, I care about you and our baby and I want you to be happy. This accident did happened, so what?? You are fine! It doesn't make you any good to be all the time thinking about it or that stupid nightmare you had, I want you to promise me that you'll forget it. And instead of crying I want you to smile, and be happy that this accident didn't caused any damage at all, just forget that all this happened and live with joy the rest of your pregnancy..."

"..."

"Please Sam, you don't deserve to feel like this, you love our baby and you didn't want this to happen."

"..."

"Sam please, say something."

"You weren't lying? I mean... she's fine??"

"I would never lie to you."

I got back to bed and lied bye her side hugging and comforting her.

"So she's fine..."

"Of course she is Sam, how do you feel?"

"Well, I've been better..."

She remined in silence; it seemed like she was thinking about the things I said.

"I'm sorry..."

But I didn't let her finish. I was tired of sorry's.

"Please, no more I'm sorry's... just..."

"Thanks."

She looked at me with a small smile and then she said "I love you Freddie."

I smiled back and as I leaned in for a kiss I said "I love you too Sam"

* * *

Told you it was gonna have a happy ending :)... you see that little button with green letter down there? It likes to be pushed :) so PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors' Note:

I HAVE A BLOCK D:!!

please!! send me ideas!

* * *


End file.
